Último Recuerdo de un Amor
by Aquarius-chan
Summary: Cuando lo creía perdido, cuando la tragedia le hizo perder a quien más amaba, un regalo suyo apareció en su vida. Un último recuerdo que lo sabrás presente hasta el fin de sus días. Un último recuerdo envuelto en una manera muy especial. AioriaxMarin. -ONESHOT- (Complementaria con "Despertares")


**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada, Toei y a quien mas corresponda, pero a mi no (ya que si eso pasara sería millonaria, pero no). Sólo hago esto por amor al arte y a este anime/manga.**

 _Les comento que tengo una página en Facebook. Búsquenme como_ _ **Aquarius-chan Art.**_ _._ _Allí subo mis coloreos, ediciones de fotos y mis fanfics. Por favor, me ayudan mucho con su Like :D_

* * *

 **Último Recuerdo de un Amor**

 _Dos meses antes_

La Casa de Leo se levantaba majestuosa en el Santuario de la diosa Athena. El salón de batallas permanecía en silencio y frío gracias al clima helado que rodeaba a Grecia por el invierno. Situación totalmente distinta a una de las habitaciones de la parte privada.

El calor los rodeaba y el sonidos de los gemidos rompían el silencio del lugar. Se encargaban de fundirse en el cuerpo del otro mientras se desparramaban por la cama de la habitación principal. Las hebras pelirrojas de la joven descansaban en el colchón mientras ese par de orbes esmeraldas la miraban desde arriba entrando y saliendo de ella a un ritmo placentero y enloquecedor.

-A-Aioria - gimió mientras clavaba sus uñas en la espalda del caballero que la tenía perdida en ese sentimiento tan hermoso como peligroso.

-Marin - le respondió para luego dirigirse a su cuello y comenzar a besarlo a la vez que acariciaba las hermosas curvas.

Ella lo volvía loco. Fue su la única persona que lo apoyó en mucho tiempo, la única que despertó en él ese algo que su corazón necesitaba. Le gustaba recordar la primera vez que ella separó de su delicado rostro aquel trozo de metal inexpresivo, la primera vez que unieron sus labios, la primera vez que fueron uno.

Los gemidos chocaban en las frías paredes. Los gritos que pedían más quedaban en el aire mientras el pedido era entregado. No hacía frío, el calor invadía esa enorme habitación donde esos dos amantes volvieron a encontrarse. No se podían jurar una larga vida juntos, ambos sabían el peligro de su profesión, sobre todo Aioria, pero eso tampoco impedía que se demostrasen lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se necesitaban.

El éxtasis estaba llegando a los dos guerreros, guerreros que se habían convertido en un simple hombre y una simple mujer al menos por esos minutos. Las embestidas aumentaron su velocidad y la contracción de los músculos de la japonesa se hicieron mas que presentes. No les quedaba mucho tiempo. Se volvieron a besar mientras seguían con esa erótica danza que los hacía uno. En cuanto se separaron para respirar, sus gritos cargados de placer se hicieron presentes. Al menos por ese momento, todo había terminado.

Aioria se acostó al lado de la guerrera de plata y la miró sonriente mientras corría uno de sus rojos mechones de su rostro de porcelana. Esa mirada celeste que ella le dedicaba lo enamoraba a cada minuto más y más. Se acercó para besarla tiernamente y transmitirle ese sentimiento que ambos compartían.

-Te amo - le confesó el rubio. A Marin le encantaba escuchar eso, la hacía sentir viva, normal, que algún día todas las batallas terminarían y podrían seguir esa larga vida juntos que tanto anhelaban.

-Yo también, ahora y siempre - le sonrió, acarició delicadamente su mejilla y se acercó para darle un suave beso en sus labios.

No mentía, jamás lo dejaría de amar, jamás habría otro hombre en su vida mas que ese orgulloso caballero dorado. Se lo había jurado a sí misma.

* * *

La Guerra Santa contra Hades había terminado, la orden dorada había desaparecido, los caballeros de Bronce apenas habían sobrevivido y el Santuario, sobre todo las Doce Casas, quedó destruido. Los caballeros, guerreras, sirvientes y habitantes de Rodorio ayudaban a juntar los escombros. Saori Kido había jurado reconstruir el lugar. Ya había pasado una semana desde esa batalla donde la Elite de Athena dio su vida por la salvación de todos. Inclusive él.

Marin permanecía encerrada en su habitación. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría ese día, que Aioria no tenía el privilegio de pretender llegar a la vejez, que una guerra injusta podía costarle la vida. Pero, a pesar de conocer todos esos detalles como la palma de su mano, no podía evitar llorar a su amado. Estaba acostada abrazando a su almohada, apenas comía y si lo hacía era porque lo que menos quería era enfrentarse a Shaina que tanto la cuidaba en sus momentos de dolor. Sentía mucho pesar, mucha depresión. Incluso Seiya se metía, con el consentimiento de Athena y de las guerreras, a ese terreno prohibido para él solo para poder animar a su maestra, a quien quería como a una hermana mayor. Pero ni siquiera él podía hacer algo.

Pero algún día debía parar, seguir con su vida. Pesarosa, caminó hacia el comedor de la cabaña donde Shaina, sin su máscara plateada, hablaba con Seika, que decidió quedarse para recuperar el tiempo perdido con su hermano y ayudar a esa orden que se hallaba destruida. Las jóvenes detectaron la presencia de la pelirroja, sin su máscara y con unas ojeras que oscurecían a sus orbes celestes.

-Marin - susurró preocupada Shaina y se acercó a ella - Ven, siéntate.

La italiana la tomó delicadamente del brazo y la llevó hacia una de las sillas que se encontraban desocupadas.

-¿Quieres comer algo? - le preguntó Seika, recibiendo un seco "No" como respuesta - ¿Te sirvo agua? - esta vez asintió.

La japonesa se levantó y se dirigió a la nevera de donde sacó una jarra de vidrio transparente con agua fresca. Lo sirvió en un vaso y se lo entregó a su compatriota. La guerrera de la Cobra notó la palidez en su rostro, la falta de luminosidad de sus ojos y el temblor en sus manos. Se preocupó, más cuando vio como levantó el vaso de vidrio y se le cayó de la mano debido a una increíble falta de fuerzas.

-¿Marin? - llamó intranquila.

Ambas fueron testigo de como la guerrera caía a un costado, siendo sostenida por Seika que justo se encontraba a su lado. Había perdido el conocimiento, algo sumamente anormal.

-Déjamela a mí y avisa de esto a Seiya y a Athena - ordenó la peli verde alarmada mientras la sostenía con cuidado.

Apenas pudo divisar que estaban solas, la cargó en sus brazos y la recostó en el sofá que había en el living de la casa y corrió para poder tomar las máscaras de las dos para colocársela en cuanto aparezcan todos. Suspiró turbada, se tiraba de sus rizos verdes por el nerviosismo. Afortunadamente, el caballero de bronce apareció junto a la diosa más rápido de lo esperado.

-Seiya llévala a la entrada que una ambulancia espera por ella.

Y el adolescente así hizo. La cargó en sus brazos y fue corriendo hacia el exterior del Santuario acompañado por Shaina, ya que ella no permitiría que ningún intruso vea su rostro. El transporte de emergencia recién llegaba y los enfermeros salieron con una camilla.

-¿Quién la acompaña? - preguntó uno de los desconocidos.

-Yo... - Seiya tenía la intención de ir, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Iré yo, debo asegurarme de muchas cosas - avisó decidida la Cobra.

El Pegaso observó como la ambulancia salía a toda velocidad y como su hermana y Athena aparecían.

-Seiya, sube a la limusina - avisó la peli lila apresurada.

* * *

En la sala de espera había tensión. Tanto diosa como guerreros y civil estaban nerviosos. Seika rogaba porla salud de Marin, su hermano menor caminaba de un lado al otro, Shaina movía su pierna intranquila y Saori miraba desde la ventana del lugar hacia las nubes como si esperase una respuesta. Pero a angustia se hizo más notoria cuando vieron salir al médico de la sala donde estaba la guerrera del Águila.

-¿Cómo se encuentra ella? - se apresuró la italiana - Ya saben que si necesitan retirarle la máscara no tiene que haber ningún hombre - avisó amenazante. No era por el orgullo de las guerreras, sino porque sabía que su compañera no amaría a ningún otro hombre ni tampoco se atrevería a un simple civil que solo quería hacer su trabajo con buenas intenciones.

-No hubo necesidad de ello, no se preocupe señorita - tranquilizó - Marin se encuentra bien, solo tuvo una baja de presión - anotó algo en la planilla que llevaba en su mano - Aunque en su estado es muy normal - agregó.

-¿Su estado? - preguntó extrañada la diosa - ¿De qué estado habla?

-Veo que entonces era lo que pensaba - los miró serio - Ella lleva un embarazo de dos meses y medio - esa noticia dejó a todos con la boca abierta y los ojos como plato - ¿Saben quién es el padre? - todos asintieron aun sorprendidos - Supongo que tendrían que avisarle.

-Es imposible - se lamentó Seiya.

-"Otro padre irresponsable" - pensó adelantado el galeno. Cuando iba a hablar, se le adelantó la peli verde.

-El padre de ese bebé esta muerto - eso lo dejó callado al hombre.

-Lamento escuchar eso - los miró con pena - Marin está despierta, le comentamos sobre su situación. Es recomendable que permanezca aquí una noche para tenerla en observación - avisó - Necesita del mayor apoyo posible.

-¿Podemos verla? - preguntó apresurado el adolescente.

-Sería recomendable que pasen de a dos - permitió para luego darse la vuelta y perderse en uno de los pasillos.

Shiana y Saori entraron primeras, ellas tenía que asistir a la futura madre, más ahora que nunca. Sin golpear, entraron a la habitación en la que el único sonido que se escuchaba era el del sollozo de la pelirroja. La vieron acostada, conectada a un suero con sus manos encima de su abdomen.

-Marin - susurró su compañera de armas. No sabía que decir en ese momento.

-Antes de irse - lloró - Antes de irse me dejó un regalo.

-Marin, te acompañaremos y ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites - anunció Athena.

-Lo necesito a él - gimió mientras las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos - Lo necesito a él.

-Y lo tendrás - recibió la atención de las dos guerreras - Hablé con los dioses, van a revivirlos. Pero no ahora ni mañana, es posible que se demoren años - expresó.

-Athena - lloró nuevamente, tenía una mezcla de emoción y pesar - No se... No se que decirle.

-Tú tienes que estar tranquila - aconsejó su amiga mientras le sacaba la máscara de su rostro, pudiendo divisar sus ojos rojos e hinchados por sus lamentos - Athena ya te dijo que estaremos aquí dispuestos todos a ayudarte.

-Dos meses y medio - susurró mientras sonreía levemente - Y nunca me di cuenta - borró el gesto.

De repente sintieron golpes en la puerta, eran los hermanos esperando poder entrar. Rápidamente, tomó la pieza de metal de las manos de la italiana y se la colocó. Dio permiso y vio como su aprendiz entraba con su único familiar.

-Marin, sabes que nunca fui bueno con las palabras, pero quiero que estés segura de que yo voy a estar al lado tuyo para ayudarte - comunicó el castaño mientras le tomaba una de las manos - Eres como una hermana para mí, me ayudaste a convertirme en caballero, gracias a ti recuperé a mi hermana - suspiró - Algún día debía devolverte todo lo que tú me diste en estos años.

-Seiya - hizo seña de levantarse a abrazarlo, pero el adolescente la frenó a tiempo.

-No debería moverte así de golpe - apoyó su mano en la barriga de su maestra - le podrías hacer mal.

-Tienes razón - se arrepintió de su intento de abrazo - Muchas gracias Seiya - recibió la típica sonrisa del mencionado como respuesta.

Sintieron la puerta abrirse, era el médico, quien suspiró al saber que no habían seguido su consejo de que pasen de a dos a verla, pero tampoco podía acusarlos. Llevaba unos papeles en sus manos, papeles que fueron entregados a la guerrera del Águila.

-Señorita Marin, estos son los estudios de sangre que le hicimos y estas... - le señaló un sobre marrón de tamaño considerable - Aquí están las ecografías. Cuando se las hicimos aun estaba inconsciente - abrió la envoltura y sacó más papeles, uno de ellos con imágenes.

Marin las observaba en silencio. Muchas de esas imágenes tenían forma de un pequeño bebé en proceso de formación. Identificó la cabeza, los bracitos, las piernitas, lo notó al fruto de ese amor incondicional que sintió por ese orgulloso caballero de Leo. Sonrió debajo de su máscara inexpresiva y soltó lágrimas cargadas de emoción. No había escuchado nada de lo que le dijo el médico, ni los murmullos de su diosa y amigos, solo el palpitar de su corazón en ese momento.

No sabía si lo había alucinado, pero sintió una caricia en su abdomen, que estaba libre de manos. Sintió unos conocidos dedos viajar por su barriga y un suspiro en su rostro. Dirigió su delicada mano sobre su futuro bebé y sonrió. No estaba sola, lo sabía.

* * *

Los meses pasaban, su abdomen crecía. Había perdido ese cuerpo envidiable que mostraba a la humanidad para exhibir un vientre redondeado. En ese tiempo la habían llenado de regalos, la malcriaban. Ella se negaba a mucho, pero, a veces, no le daban pie a elección. Controlaban que todo esté bien, normal. Los medicamentos, los chequeos, ecografías, visitas al médico, todo. Solo había un pequeño detalle.

-Es increíble que aun no sepamos si es niño o niña - bufó exasperada Shaina.

Y no era la única. Los caballeros de Bronce, la diosa y sus compañeros de Plata, que ya habían regresado a la vida y se enteraron de la feliz noticia, necesitaban saber el sexo del bebé. Era el "misterio del Santuario", nombre que le dieron al llegar los siete meses y no saber nada respecto a eso. Por supuesto estaban los que ponían las manos en el fuego al decir que era un niño y los que daban todo al afirmar que era niña. Pero ese niño no se mostraba. O lo cubría sus piernas o sus manos, pero siempre se estaba cubriendo. Como si le diera vergüenza el mostrar su "desnudez" al mundo.

-Estás más impaciente que yo - rió Marin para luego emitir un pequeño quejido.

-¿Estás bien? - preguntó su amiga al notarlo.

-Contracciones de nuevo - respiraba hondo tratando de calmarse - No te preocupes - sonrió.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? ¿Estás loca? - se sobresaltó - ¡Hoy estás teniendo mas contracciones de lo normal! ¿Cómo pretendes que no me preocupe?

-Shaina - reía - Si nace hoy, nacerá y ya. No hay peligro alguno - volvió a quejarse, esta vez el gruñido fue mas fuerte. La guerrera de la Cobra se acercó - Creo que tenías razón al preocuparte - gritó y sintió humedad en su entrepierna - Shaina - la miró asustada - Creo que rompí bolsa.

Nuevamente el nerviosismo fue el principal protagonista en esa casa. Nuevamente todos estaban sobresaltados. Nuevamente la histeria los dominaba.

Entre Seiya y Shun llevaban a la joven al exterior donde Tatsumi esperaba. Shaina, Seika y June buscaban todo lo que había preparado Marin: bolso con su ropa y pequeños conjuntos de colores neutros para el bebé, otro con accesorios como pañales, toallitas húmedas, algodón y demás cosas, y las documentaciones e informes de sus visitas con el médico. Saori, junto a Hyoga y Shiryu esperaban en la entrada del recinto. Los caballeros la acompañaban mas que nada para tranquilizarla, ya que estaba demasiado intranquila.

El viaje al centro médico fue rápido, llegaron en menos de diez minutos. Shaina se acercó primera, mientras sus compañeros trataban de hacer llegar a su amiga, a la recepción.

-A mi amiga se le adelantó el parto - gritó exaltada viéndola llegar - ¿Ve esa máscara? Si hay que sacársela necesito que no hayan hombres en ese lugar.

La recepcionista no sabía que responder, solo atinó a acercarle una silla de ruedas y dar aviso al sector de obstetricia, lugar donde solo la esperaban mujeres ya que sabía que iba a ser necesario sacarle la máscara. El lugar estaba avisado de esa situación, pero esperaban otra fecha.

-Necesito que alguien la acompañe adentro - pidió una mujer con ropas de enfermera.

-Yo iré - se adelantó Seiya.

-Muchacho, ¿eres mayor de edad? - el chico la miró frustrado - ¿Alguien más?

-Yo - gritó la italiana que le arrebató a la mujer el ropaje necesario para entrar.

El trabajo de parto duró un poco más de lo esperado. Había tensión tanto en el área de nacimientos del centro médico como en la sala de espera. Media hora, no habían noticias. Otros quince minutos más, nada. Pasó poco más de una larga y monótona hora, nuevamente nada.

Dentro de la sala, Marin pujaba. Eran los últimos esfuerzos, el bebé ya había sacado la cabeza.

-Vamos Marin, tú puedes - animó Shaina - Eres fuerte - la obstetra le hizo una señal - Una vez más, vamos. Uno, dos tres...puja.

Vio como su compañera se esforzaba a la vez que largaba lágrima de sus ojos y luego, el alivio. El llanto de un bebé invadió los oídos de todos. La pelirroja lo buscaba con la mirada y observó como una de las enfermeras controlaba que el recién nacido esté en condiciones.

-Felicidades - se le acercó una mujer regordeta con el pequeño envuelto en sus brazos - Es un niño - y se lo dio a la madre que lo miraba, sin la máscara puesta, al pequeño con cabellos rubios, al pequeño que, una vez en sus brazos, dejó de llorar, a su hijo, al hijo de él, de Aioria.

-Raion - susurró dejando extrañada a la peli verde - Su nombre será Raion - sonrió.

-¿Raion? - preguntó Shaina mientras miraba encantada al bebé.

-"León" en japonés - sonrió.

El recién nacido abrió sus ojos, mostrando unas hermosas orbes esmeralda. Su mirada se clavó en la celeste de su madre y se acurrucó en sus brazos. Marin había dejado de llorar para dedicarle una hermosa sonrisa. "Un león, como su padre" pensó en su interior.

Shaina salió de la sala. Marin tenía que descansar un poco al igual que el bebé. apenas puso un pie afuera que se vio rodeada de los acompañantes acribillándola a preguntas.

-Ya, ya - los calmó - Marin está en perfecto estado - sonrió - Al igual que el pequeño Raion.

-¿Raion? - preguntaron al unísono Seiya y Seika, dedicándose una mirada y luego, una sonrisa.

-Un pequeño león - comentó Saori, ahora mas tranquila.

Marin se encargaba de mirar a su pequeño hijo. El último regalo que le dejó Aioria antes de irse, su último recuerdo. No se quería despegar de él. Lo levantó de la cuna donde estaba acomodado y despierto y lo acostó a su lado, rodándolo con su brazo. Le dio un suave beso en la delicada frente del recién nacido que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes y se amoldaron en esa cama.

-Mi pequeño león - susurró al oído del bebé que daba señales de querer dormir - Mi pequeño Raion.

Pasaron unos minutos y los dos descansaban, juntos, en esa cama.

* * *

 _Cuatro años y medio después_

Marin vio, desde la entrada de _esa_ habitación a un dormido Aioria. Sus ojos no paraban de expulsar ese salado líquido debido a la emoción. Lentamente fue saliendo y descendiendo por los templos hasta llegar a Aries, donde la esperaban.

-Mami - la abrazó el pequeño de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas, todo demasiado igual a los de su padre.

-Raion, ¿te has portado bien? - preguntó y divisó a Kiki - ¿No te dio problemas?

-No te preocupes Marin - el adolescente de cabellos rojos rascó su nuca con su mano derecha - Se portó excelentemente.

-Mira mami - le mostró un dibujo en el que ella se identificó a sí misma y a su pequeño - Es para ti.

-Muchas gracias cariño - se puso a su altura y le dio un beso en la frente - Y muchas gracias Kiki.

-No hay por qué - sonrió - Cuando quieras puedo cuidar del pequeño gatito.

-Que no me llamen gatito - hizo un puchero provocando ternura a los presentes - Ni siquiera soy de Leo, nací el 1 de Diciembre.

-Ya, no te enojes - la alzó en sus brazos - Kiki, ¿te puedo pedir un último favor? - el aludido asintió - No le digas nada ni a Mu ni mucho menos a Aioria.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? - se sorprendió.

-Quiero que sea una sorpresa - le sonrió - Nos vemos, muchas gracias de nuevo.

-Adiós Kiki - el niño lo saludó agitando su pequeño brazo mientras el mencionado lo respondió de igual manera.

Marin mantenía una sonrisa sincera. Tenía a su pequeño león, uno con muchas características similares a las de su padre, desde la apariencia hasta la personalidad.

-Mañana conocerás a tu padre - le besó dulcemente la mejilla.

El niño no respondió, pero estaba feliz. Los dos lo estaban. Marin tenía en sus brazos a ese último recuerdo que Aioria le dejó, un recuerdo que ya no sería el último.

* * *

 **Comentarios de la Autora:** Mi primer fic AioriaxMarin :D Sinceramente nunca quise mucho a Aioria, pero si le tengo mucho cariño a Marin y amo esta pareja :D Otra cosa, Raion en verdad significa "león" en japonés y sí, es de Sagitario como su tío. Inclusive puse como que su nacimiento es un día después del cumpleaños de Aioros, todo para darle un poco de feeling xD

Se que en ninguna de mis fics lo mencioné, esta historia se me ocurrió anoche tratando de dormir inclusive. Pero lo hice porque lo voy a poder acomodar tanto en **"Despertares"** , donde Marin TODAVÍA no hizo aparición, y en **"El Problema de Amarnos"** donde lo mencionaré. Y, por si se dan cuenta, esta historia va conectada a "Despertares".

¿Qué les pareció? Me costó un poco escribir esta historia, pero estoy conforme con los resultados. ¿Me pueden dejar sus reviews opinando? Les estaré muy agradecida si lo hacen :D

Sin mas que decir, me despido. Cualquier consulta dejen su review y les respondo por MP :) Saludos y nos leemos luego :D


End file.
